Heat management is an important issue within the field of illumination and, in particular, within the field of solid state based illumination, such as illumination based on light emitting diodes, LEDs. Generally, when light is emitted by a light source, heat is generated. The heat generation is commonly an undesired effect since it can affect performance and life expectance of the light sources, as well as the choice of materials and the configuration of electronics for the lighting device.
In order to reduce the effects of the heat generation, lighting devices normally comprise a heat sink arranged to dissipate heat from the light sources and other heat generating components, typically in the direction opposite to the main (or average) light propagation direction of the lighting device. US2013/0082600 discloses an LED lamp including a lamp housing of silicone. The lamp housing is in direct thermal conductive relation to the LED such that heat energy is dissipated from the LED towards the driver housing. The LED driver circuitry is electrically disposed between the electrical plug and the LED.
However, it would be desirable to achieve alternative solutions for improving heat dissipation from lighting devices.